


Sick

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sick Newt, i seriously dont ever know what to tag, runner thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Thomas Looking after a very sick Newt who denies being sick until he faints whilst working</p><p>(Sorry I suck at coming up with good titles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

            Newt woke up at sunrise like normal before the rest of the Gladers, but what wasn’t normal was the throbbing headache he head. He just brushed it off as lack of sleep. He had stayed up pretty late the night before because a new Greenie had come up, so there was a party and bonfire for him. His name was Alex, if he remembered correctly.

            Once he had finished getting ready, Newt headed off towards the kitchen to see what Frypan was making for breakfast. Newt sat down at his usual table, waiting for everyone else to wake up, specifically his boyfriend, Thomas. Thomas and Newt had been dating for a couple of months now, about a month after Thomas arrived in the Box. The Glade wasn’t the ideal place to have a relationship, but they were making it work.

            “Newt? Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Thomas put his hand on Newt’s forehead, checking if he was warm. Newt just brushed him off though. He felt fine, just a little under the weather. Nothing that breakfast wouldn’t fix. He still had a horrible migraine, but he hoped it would go away before his day in the gardens started.

            Newt and Thomas finished their breakfast in silence, both still half asleep. Thomas then got up, ready to head to the Maze and run his section. Newt walked with him to the Maze doors like he did every morning.

            “Be careful out there, okay?”

            “I always am, aren’t I?” Thomas then kissed Newt’s forehead, but quickly pulled back. “Are you sure you feel fine? You’re really hot. You’re not getting sick are you? Do I need to stay here?”

            “I’m fine, Tommy! You need to run! We can’t risk losing a day anyways.” Thomas looked hesitant, but Newt was saved by the doors rumbling open. Thomas looked at Newt one last time and ran off, but not without saying an ‘I love you.’

            Newt waited until Thomas was completely out of sight to turn and head to the gardens, ready to get the day started and over with. As he was walking, he felt a little lightheaded, but pushed through it.  _It’s nothing. I’m fine. I just need more sleep._  Newt kept going and got right to work.

            About halfway through the day, Newt felt even worse than he did when he woke up. His head was killing him, he was nauseous, and his muscles were really sore for no reason. He was about to head to the kitchen to get a quick drink of water when his legs collapsed under him and he fell to the ground. He vaguely heard someone call his name but he paid no mind and let the darkness take over, too tired to fight.

            Thomas ran through the Maze doors, ready to eat dinner when he noticed something was off. Newt wasn’t there like he usually was. He turned and looked around and noticed that Chuck was running towards him. Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong if Newt wasn’t here.

            “Thomas! It’s Newt. He passed out earlier and is with the Medjacks!” Thomas didn’t wait to hear any more from Chuck and ran past him. Despite how exhausted he was from running all day, he kept going until he reached the hut for the Medjacks. He hoped Newt was alright. He knew he should have stayed behind today and not gone into the Maze. Maybe then he could have convinced Newt to take a break.

            Thomas raced through the door, looking around frantically for Newt. He spotted him on one of the corner beds, but before he could reach him, Alby stopped him with a hand on his chest.

            “Hold on there, Thomas. He’s sleeping right now. You can see him in a minute. We need to talk. Outside.” Alby then led him outside, Thomas sneaking a glace over his shoulder to make sure Newt was safe.

            Once outside, Alby continued to tell him about Newt’s condition. He had passed out after lunch and had woken up about an hour later. He had a very high fever and had thrown up a couple of times in the few hours he had been awake. It didn’t sound too good to Thomas. What he really wanted was for Alby to hurry up so he could get back to his boyfriend. He was worried sick about him.

            Alby finally finished explaining what had happened to Newt. “You can go see your boyfriend now, Thomas. But, he needs to stay rested. No getting out of bed. No strenuous activity. Rest. That’s all he needs. Make sure he gets it, or I’ll be coming after your head!” Thomas turned and quickly ran back into the small hut, ready to see how his boyfriend was doing.

            When he arrived back inside, he was surprised to see Newt sitting up in the bed, awake. “You’re supposed to be resting, Newt!” Thomas sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

            “Sorry, Tommy! I heard your voice and wanted to see you!” Thomas just chuckled, glad his Newt was okay.

            “No more lying about being sick, alright? I about had a heart attack when I came back! Don’t do that to me again!” Newt just took his hand in his own, glad they were both okay.

            “Now you know how I feel every day when you go into that Maze.” Thomas leaned down and quickly kissed him on his cheek.

            “I’m glad you’re okay. But, can you tell Alby to back off? He kind of gave me the ‘if you break him, I’ll break your face’ talk!” Newt laughed out loud at that, glad he was being looked after. Thomas then lay down in the bed with Newt, against his protests that he would also get sick, and then both fell asleep, peaceful in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! My tumblr is @newtmasofficial   
> Go follow! :)


End file.
